New York Minute
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine y Darren son hermanos gemelos, los dos muy diferentes, van a Nueva York para la audición de Blaine para entrar a NYADA pero sucederán varias cosas, como encontrarse en un fiesta llena de cantantes famosos, besar al "novio" de tu hermano, enamorarte del chico que creías imposible y muchas cosas mas. /Klaine, CrissColfer, AU.
1. Prologo

**N/A: ** Hola! les traigo este nuevo fic que se me ocurrio cuando estaba viendo "New York Minute" :D la vi con mi mama y dije "Esto tiene que ser Klaine y CrissColfer!" mi mama me miro raro xDD jajaja pero bueno este es el prologo ya que en el siguiente capitulo se sabra mas de Darren y Blaine :D

Este fic es un AU, ustedes pueden escoger que actores y personajes de Glee para que aparezcan en el fic y yo vere donde los pongo :D jejeje

**Resumen: **Blaine y Darren son hermanos gemelos, los dos muy diferentes, van a Nueva York para la audición de Blaine para entrar a NYADA pero sucederán varias cosas, como encontrarse en un fiesta llena de cantantes famosos, besar al "novio" de tu hermano, enamorarte del chico que creías imposible y muchas cosas mas.

**Mi Twitter DkGleek :D**

_*Blaine y Darren en este fic tienen 19 años _

_*Voy a cambiar un poquito la actitud de los dos pero cuando se encuentren con Kurt y Chris volverán a hacer los mismo :D_

* * *

-¡Darren, Blaine levantanse!-

El chico gimio al oir a su padre llamarlo, se levanto de su cómoda cama con cobijas azul cielo, Blaine sonrio al verse en el espejo y ver que no tenia ninguna ojera o algo por el estilo, ese dia era un dia muy importante para el y no queria que su rostro se viera horrible.

-Hola soy Blaine Anderson y ser parte de NYADA es mi gran sueño, yo cantare…-pero el sonido de la música muy alta hizo que interrumpiera su "discurso", Blaine suspiro algo cansado y salió de su habitación para tocar la que estaba frete a la suya, de ella salió un chico idéntico a el pero con rulos más largos y desordenados.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto algo adormilado y recargándose en la puerta, Blaine frunció el ceño algo enojado y señalo el estéreo encendido-Ho cierto…..no lo apagare-dijo esto y cerró la puerta, Blaine se enojo y se sorprendió al ver como su hermano le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

-¡Darren ábreme!-empezó a tocar la puerta como si quisiera derrumbarla pero se canso después de un rato y se dirigió a su habitación algo cansado para vestirse y empezar su dia.

_**-[-]-**_

-Mierda casi me descubre Blaine-Darren se dirigió hacia un pequeño estante donde estaba casi todo tirado pero solo se mantenían dos cosas en ese pequeño estante, era un libro y fotos de un chico, eran el mayor tesoro del moreno, Darren no era nerd como su hermano que siempre pensaba en vestir bien y sobre sus calificaciones por eso si alguien veía que era fanatico a un libro su vida social iría a los suelos y sabia que si Blaine se enterara se burlaría de el por el resto de su vida.

Salió de su habitación ya listo, con una camisa gris algo simple, unos jeans color azul, sus lentes rosas y sus ya acostumbrados rulos sueltos y desordenados, en su espalda una funda de guitarra, Blaine en ese mismo instante salía con su uniforme de Dalton, su cabello estaba cubierto por una fina capa de gel y en su hombro estaba colgando su maletín.

Darren Criss y Blaine Anderson son hermanos gemelos muy parecidos pero a la vez muy diferentes.

Darren era mas de fiestas, salir por ahí y conquistar a una linda chica, no le gustaba la escuela y por eso iba a una publica aunque su padre queria meterlo a Dalton pero a la primera semana lo expulsaron por no hacerle caso a su profesores y estar en su propio mundo.

Blaine era un chico responsable y que le gustaba el orden, le gustaba que su uniforme estuviera en su lugar igual que su cabello-algunas veces Darren bromeaba con Blaine diciéndole que se le caerá el cabello si seguía usando tanto gel-El si había aceptado ir a Dalton porque eso le daba oportunidad de entrar a NYADA.

Sus padres se habían separado desde hace tiempo cuando los dos tenían 10 años, Darren se iba a quedar con su madre y Blaine con su padre pero hubo problemas y Darren se fue a vivir con ellos, desde ese dia se habían vuelto algo unidos pero casi siempre peleaban.

Sin que ellos supieran ese dia iba a hacer un dia que jamás olvidarían y menos tenían a los gemelos Hummel-Colfer en sus vidas.

* * *

_**Se ve que tengo una obsesión por lo gemelos? ._.**_

_**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy ;D depende de los reviews actualizare el fic ^^ espero les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic me dicen :D**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola! Wow 4 Meses sin actualizar este Fic :O**

**Perdonen! por no actualizar lo siento tanto! **

**Y antes que nada, todos los lunes actualizare este Fic :D! **

**Para que esten al tanto *-***

**Gracias por sus reviews! :D Me hacen feliz**

* * *

-Buenos días-dijo James al ver a su dos hijos en la mesa del comedor, Blaine le sonrio y Darren solo asintio en modo de saludo, el mayor solo suspiro entregándole el desayuno a cada uno.

James al ser padre soltero tuvo que aprender cosas que hacían las mujeres, todo para que su hijo Blaine viviera en un hogar donde no importaba que solo estuvieran dos hombres pero despues llego su otro hijo, Darren Anderson o mejor dicho Darren Criss, el habia tenido el apellido de su madre cuando era soltera y aunque hace mas de dos años que vive con el, Darren siempre dice que su apellido es Criss.

Algunas veces solo quería que Darren fuera como Blaine, calmado y que no a cada rato el director lo estuviera llamando.

-¿Bueno tienes todas sus cosas listas?-pregunto el mayor recogiendo los platos y volteando a ver como sus hijos, Darren tenia su guitarra colgada en la espalda y en su mano una mochila, Blaine tenia una maleta en vez que una mochila.

-Claro-contestaron al mismo tiempo, Darren puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno los dejo en el aeropuerto y cuando lleguen a New York me llaman y por favor no le den problemas a su madre, y te hablo a ti Darren-dijo mirando al chico y este cruzo los brazos molesto.

Cada fin de semana, los chicos iban a New York para visitar a su madre, Blaine estaba contento ya que podría ver a su madre además de que en New York tiene su audición para NYADA junto a otros chicos mas, asi podría ver la audición de los demás y saber que contrincantes tenia.

Darren estaba feliz, podría estar aunque sea dos días lejos de Mia, su actual novia, era algo desesperante, ya que se le pegaba como un chicle. La verdad estaba feliz por Blaine ya que estaba seguro que su hermano entraría a NYADA, seguro su madre estaría feliz por Blaine.

Con una sonrisa Darren se quedo dormido en el asiento del avión mientras que Blaine estaba aprendiéndose la letra de la canción que iba a cantar.

* * *

Estaba asustado, enojado y nervioso.

¿Por qué le habia pasado eso? ¡¿Y en ese dia tan importante?!

Kurt estaba buscando por toda la habitación del hotel al 'adorable' gato de su hermano, el estaba ensayando y en un descuido se le habia perdido, ¿Cómo es que ese gato gordo se podia mover tan rápido? Ni Kurt lo sabia.

Su hermano habia salido por una de sus Coke Diet y le habia dejado a Bryan a cargo.

-Gatito, ven sal de donde estes-dijo con una voz dulce aunque estaba molesto, si ese gato no aparece su hermano lo matara y el no quiere morir sin antes entrar a NYADA.

Kurt Hummel era el chico que estaba buscado desesperado al gato de su hermano gemelo, Chris Hummel o como lo conocían algunos Chris Colfer.

Kurt era un chico de 20 años adicto a la moda, le encantaba cantar y ese dia tendría su audición para entrar a NYADA, el al ser molestado por sus compañeros tuvo que repetir un año, no queria recordar su pasado, era molestado por ser Gay además de que no siempre vivio con su hermano Christopher.

Chris era algo serio y sarcástico, y decía que era un Nerd, el amaba escribir y gracias a eso ya tiene un libro publicado además de que podría a ver película del libro, Chris estaba super emocionado y contento por la oportunidad que le dieron, y mas ahora que tenia a Kurt a su lado y no se sentia tan solo.

Kurt sonrio al recordar como su hermano habia saltado y hasta gritado de la emoción cuando s libro salió, algunas veces Kurt pensaba que el que se comportaba como niño era Chris y no el.

* * *

-Tranquilo Blaine todo saldrá bien-Darren miro a su hermano notando lo nervioso que estaba.

Estaban en el teatro donde estaban dándolas audiciones y el solo veía a 20 personas pero su hermano seguía nervioso, Darren le tomo de la mano causando que su hermano dejara de moverse.

-Lo siento es que mi mayor sueño es entrar a NYADA-

-Lo se Blaine, pero tienes que ser tu mismo y estar tranquilo-Blaine asintió, suspiro y le mando una sonrisa a su hermano.

Ya habia pasado mas de una hora y no nombraban a Blaine, Darren estaba nervioso habia muchas personas con mucho talento pero estaba seguro que Blaine canta mejor que ellos, el teléfono de Darren sono y algo apenado contesto, que bueno que nadie estaba cantando pero aun asi salió del teatro dejando a su hermano nervioso y asustado.

-Kurt Hummel-escucho decir Carmen, Blaine suspiro, tenia mas tiempo para el pero todo se fue al caño cuando vio a ese chico de cabellos castaños perfectamente peinados en medio del escenario.

-Hola soy Kurt Hummel y cantare 'I Have Nothing'-el castaño hizo una pequeña reverencia y agarro el micrófono, la música empezó a sonar.

_Share my life,__  
__Take me for what i am,__  
__Cause i'll never change__  
__All my colors for you_

_Take my love,__  
__I'll never ask for too much,__  
__Just all that you are__  
__And everything that you do_

"Ho dios"-Blaine penso algo atontado y asombrado por la voz del chico, Kurt, ese era el nombre del chico que cantaba como un angel.

_I don't really need to look__  
__Very much further,__  
__I don't wanna have to go__  
__Where you don't follow,__  
__I will hold it back again,__  
__This passion inside,__  
__Can't run from myself,__  
__There's nowhere to hide..._

Chris estaba tras bambalinas sonriendo al ver a su hermano, tal vez estaba un poco enojado ya que Kurt perdió a su querido gato pero el estaba ahí para apoyar a su hermano en su audición y darle apoyo a Kurt.

_Don't make me close one more door,__  
__I don't wanna hurt anymore,__  
__Stay in my arms if you dare,__  
__Or must i imagine you there,__  
__Don't walk away from me,__  
__I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

Kurt estaba cantando con el corazón, sentia que ahí pertenecía, en los escenarios, cantando para personas que amaban su talento.

Kurt estaba seguro que entraría en NYADA, no importaba que hubieran muchas personas audicionando.

_Don't make me close one more door,__  
__I don't wanna hurt anymore,__  
__Stay in my arms if you dare,__  
__Or must i imagine you there,__  
__Don't walk away from me, no__  
__Don't walk away from me,__  
__Don't you dare walk away from me_

Darren colgó algo molesto a su 'novia' acaso tenia que decirle todo, estaba molesto y estaba a punto de entrar al teatro pero escucho una voz que lo cautivo, conocía esa voz, sabia que la habia escuchado en alguna parte.

Asi que entro y vio al chico de cabellos castaños.

-Chris…..-

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing__  
__If i don't have you,__  
__You, you, you__  
__If i don't have you,__  
__Oh, oh Oh oh oh..._

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado :D mas al rato actualizare 'Twins-Gemelos' para los que siguen ese Fic *-***

**Y gracias de nuevo por esperar :D**

**Bye! Saludos!**


End file.
